unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Drake
Cassie Drake is a character in the Uncharted series, appearing as a minor playable character in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. The daughter of series' protagonists Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher, Cassie is introduced during the fourth game's epilogue sequence. She is voiced and motion captured by Kaitlyn Dever. Biography Background Cassie was born in late 2017 or early 2018, sometime after the events of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and she is an only child. Due to only having an appearance in the Epilogue, not much is known about Cassie except that she has inherited her parents' love for treasure hunting, history, and archaeology, often accompanying them on their expeditions. She is presumably between 11–13 years old as a teenager. Events of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Epilogue A month before a trip to India, the Drake family appears to be going on a boat ride. Cassie finds her father's keys to his secret cabinet, and finds his past items (his journal, holster, the St. Dismas Cross, etc.). Cassie finds and reads through her paternal grandmother's journal on Captain Henry Avery, and finds two pictures of her father and paternal uncle in adolescence, and a picture of her parents with Victor Sullivan with the treasure of El Dorado. She is then caught by her parents, who reluctantly reveal their past adventures, with Drake telling her the events of El Dorado, Shambhala, and the Atlantis of the Sands. Character design Appearance Cassie is a teenage girl with a petite stature. Her appearance shares many similarities with her mother, with them both having dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and hazel-green eyes. However, her mannerisms (including her cursing) are reminiscent of her father. A unique trait is her large, black framed glasses. Trivia * Originally, Cassie was going to be a male character. When game director Neil Druckmann introduced the character to the concept artist at Naughty Dog, she simply asked him "What if it was a girl?", which prompted the team to change Cassie's gender as that wouldn't affect or change anything in the story.Uncharted 4 Director Says They Had To Ask One 'Sexist Focus Tester' To Leave | Kotaku Druckmann: "When I’m introducing and describing a new character to our lead character concept artist, constantly she will ask, “What if it was a girl?” And I’m like, Oh, I didn’t think about that. Let me think, does that affect or change anything? No? Cool, that’s different. Yeah, let’s do it." * The design on Cassie's shirt resembles an illustration of the Cintamani Stone seen in a book during Chapter 2 of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. * By exploring the various clickable objects through the house in the Epilogue, players can find out a little more about Cassie and her interests, for example: ** The posters in her room imply that Cassie enjoys rock climbing, surfing, photography, and video games. ** She has a copy of Crash Bandicoot, which is implied to be Elena's as the high score is the same as it was in Chapter 4. ** A guitar is also shown in the corner of her bedroom, as well as a guitar case. ** She is a fan of Savage Starlight. ** Cassie is also a fan of the graphic novel Nameless City by Faith Erin Hicks. ** She is an accomplished scuba diver. * In her room is a poster depicting art of a pregnant woman wearing a gas mask and holding a gun, titled "American Daughters". This is believed to be an Easter egg for The Last of Us, another Naughty Dog game. * Cassie is the first member of her family bearing the Drake surname to have been born with it. Nathan and Sam adopted it, their birth surname being Morgan, while Elena took it as her married name. * Due to "Cassie" being a popular nickname for the name "Cassandra", it is possible that she was named after her paternal grandmother. If that's the case, which it likely is, her full first name could be Cassandra. * She can read Latin. * Cassie's watch might be either a Casio DW-5600P-4ER or a BGD-501-4BER. *Cassie wears the watch on her right hand. *Nate and Elena having a daughter has some irony, considering that both Nolan North and Emily Rose, the people who play Elena and Nathan, are both parents of two sons. Gallery Stills Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20160514155133.png Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20160514162614.png Ending screenshot -2.jpg Ending screenshot.png References de:Cassie Drake es:Cassie Drake Category:Characters in A Thief's End